


Studium w zieleni

by Arya_Drottning



Category: Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polish Fanfiction, SherLoki - Freeform, Sherlock & Loki pairing, polskie fanfiction sherloki, sherloki pl
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Drottning/pseuds/Arya_Drottning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock z pomocą Johna rozwiązuje ostatnią sprawę - powrót Moriarty'ego. W konsekwencji Jim ląduje w pilnie  strzeżonym więzieniu, a sprawa misji Sherlocka we wschodniej Europie (czytaj: wygnanie) jest znowu aktualna.<br/>Czy Sherlock poradzi sobie z tajemniczą 'mafią'? Czy może jednak Mycroft miał rację?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missMHO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/gifts).



> Ready, steady, go. Pierwszy taki fanfic w moim wykonaniu. No cóż, może uda mi się kogoś zainteresować, w końcu fandom jest głęboki i szeroki ;)  
> Żeby uniknąć nieporozumień, wyjaśniam: rzecz dzieje się nie tylko po wydarzeniach z serialu, ale na dodatek po rozwiązaniu zagadki powracającego Moriarty'ego z ostatniego odcinka. Tej sprawy nie będę opisywać, poczekamy na czwarty sezon... ;) Grunt, że Jim jest w pudle pod czujnym okiem Mycrofta, a Sherlock leci do 'obiecanej' Europy, na misję, w którą to podobno zaplątana jest mafia. Kto wie?
> 
> Also, po tytule można się spodziewać Lokiego, ale nie będę teraz spojlerować.

Wiatr z wirnika lądującego samolotu potargał czarne włosy Sherlocka. John patrzył ze smutkiem na hamujący pojazd, który miał zaraz odebrać mu najlepszego przyjaciela. Łudził się, że może znowu coś wypadnie, że samolot nie odleci, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że los nie jest aż tak łaskawy.  
\- Na prawdę wątpię, żeby Mycroft miał rację, zobaczysz, że wrócę i będę ci się naprzykrzał jeszcze przez długie lata - powiedział Sherlock. Usta Johna rozciągnęły się w smutnym uśmiechu.  
\- Oby.  
\- Poza tym, nie żebym coś sugerował, ale Sherlock to na prawdę bardzo ładne imię... - rzucił Sherlock z figlarnym błyskiem w oku. John zgromił go spojrzeniem.  
\- Nigdy w życiu. Z resztą Mary i tak sama wybierze imię, chociaż na razie jakoś się jej szczególnie nie spieszy.  
Mała panna Watson miała urodzić się już za miesiąc, a wciąż nie miała imienia, a na dodatek wszyscy odrzucali pomysł Sherlocka, który zgrywał dogłębnie obrażonego ilekroć ktoś poruszał ten temat. Żałował, że nie zobaczy dziewczynki, bał się, że nie będzie miał okazji. Oczywiście zachował to dla siebie - nie wolno mu było zasiać ziarna zwątpienia w najbliższych. Westchnął.  
\- Nie cierpię pożegnań - mruknął.  
\- Ja też. Zwłaszcza takich. Nie masz przypadkiem deja vu? - zapytał Watson, siląc się na żartobliwy ton.  
\- Mam. Tym bardziej nie powinniśmy tego ciągnąć, w końcu już raz to przerabialiśmy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że tym razem obejdzie się bez głupich żartów Moriarty'ego.  
Tak naprawdę miał nadzieję, że będzie odwrotnie. Mógłby znowu oszukać przeznaczenie, zostać w Londynie z Johnem, Mary, małą Sherlock (myślenie życzeniowe), Molly, panią Hudson i nawet Gabem, czy jak mu tam. Znaczy Lestrade'm.

\- Racja, nie przeciągajmy. Im szybciej rozwiążesz sprawę, tym szybciej wrócisz - powiedział John. Popatrzył na przyjaciela i coś w nim drgnęło. Objął Sherlocka. Zdziwiony detektyw odwzajemnił uścisk, bojąc się, że to ten ostatni. Po chwili obaj poczuli się niezręcznie, więc odstąpili od siebie i zaczęli coś pomrukiwać pod nosem.  
\- Żegnaj, John.  
\- Do zobaczenia, Sherlock - odparł John, któremu słowo 'żegnaj' za bardzo ciążyło na ustach. Cofnął się o krok i patrzył, jak samolot połyka detektywa i rozpędza się na pasie startowym, aby po chwili wzbić się w powietrze i rozmyć na zachmurzonym horyzoncie.  
\- On wróci - powiedział do siebie bardziej, niż do kogokolwiek innego.   
Wiedział, że wróci.

Przez małe okienko samolotu Sherlock ostatni raz popatrzył na malejące postacie, po czym zamknął oczy i pogrążył się w zadumie. Niestety, telefon milczał, najwyraźniej Jim tym razem grzecznie siedział w więzieniu. Teraz detektyw musiał skupić się na nowej sprawie. Akta miał dostać na miejscu, na razie wiedział tylko, że chodzi o serię dziwnych morderstw oraz oszustw, w co najprawdopodobniej zamieszana była mafia. Informacji było niewiele, bo też niewielu wywiadowców przeżyło. Resztę Sherlock miał odkryć sam, i z pomocą służb specjalnych (czyli właściwie tak czy siak sam) rozwiązać problem. "Cóż, chleb powszedni detektywa-konsultanta" pomyślał, i uśmiechnął się ironicznie, bo wiedział, że jego brat się nie myli, a mówił co innego. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że z tym pierwszym nie będzie problemu.


	2. Chapter 2

Samolot zakołysał się lekko, kiedy jego koła zetknęły się z asfaltową powierzchnią portu lotniczego Bukareszt-Otopeni. Promienie zachodzącego słońca podkreślały czerwone pasy na słupach porozstawianych po całym lotnisku, jedynym akcencie kolorystycznym w morzu szarego betonu. Jedynym oprócz ludzi. Niekończącej się rzeki hałaśliwych ludzi, przelewającej się we wszystkich kierunkach. Socjopatyczna część Sherlocka była głęboko urażona tym ordynarnym tłumem paplającym w językach z całego świata, głównie rumuńskim, którego jeszcze się nie nauczył. Milcząc jak grób, pozwolił szoferowi zawieźć się trasą nr 1 do nowej kwatery w centrum Bukaresztu, skąd miał właściwie do wszystkiego blisko. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, oczom detektywa ukazał się budynek dosyć obskurny jak na taką dzielnicę, ale były to tylko pozory. Weszli do zewnątrz, po czym szofer skierował się do obdrapanych drzwi naprzeciwko głównego wejścia. Tuż za nimi kryła się dość nowoczesna winda, która zabrała mężczyzn na niższe piętro, okazojące się gustownie urządzonym pomieszczeniem, na dodatek zawierającym sprzęt laboratoryjny i informatyczny. W czarnym fotelu przy ścianie siedział ubrany w garnitur mężczyzna o śniadej skórze. Na widok gości wstał i podszedł na środek pokoju.  
\- Agent Lych, miło mi.  
Sherlock popatrzył na niego spod ściągniętych brwi. Fakty o nowopoznanym agencie przelatywały mu przed oczami, tak jakby wpisał imię mężczyzny w wyszukiwarkę Google.  
\- Nie jest ci wcale miło, bo wiesz kim jestem i za co mnie tu przysłali, a na dodatek chciałeś sam rozwiązać sprawę, tylko do tej pory jakoś ci to nie wyszło - rzucił ozięble. Był zmęczony podróżą i nie miał teraz ochoty na pogawędki.  
Przez twarz Lyncha najpierw przebiegło zdziwienie, a chwilę później zastąpiło je kiepsko maskowane oburzenie. Cóż, normalnie nikt nie traktuje agentów specjalnych tak bezczelnie.  
\- No tak, sławny Sherlock Holmes i jego natychmiastowa dedukcja - wycedził agent. - Jeżeli chciałbyś wiedzieć, to sprawę próbują rozwiązać wszystkie służby specjalne Rumunii. Raczej nie sądzę, żebyś był od nich lepszy.  
"Nie byłbym taki pewny", pomyślał Sherlock.  
\- Borykamy się z serią dziwacznych morderstw, właściwie dziwne, że nie usłyszałeś o tym wcześniej - perorował Lynch. - W każdym przypadku zostajemy powiadomieni o morderstwie lub wypadku, jedziemy na miejsce, zastajemy od jednego do 4 trupów, po czym one znikają.  
Sherlock ściągną brwi w wyrazie zaskoczenia.  
\- Jak to _znikają_? -zapytał. \- Po prostu. Zauważamy pobojowisko, próbujemy podejść do ciał, a wtedy coś nagle wybucha i w momencie dekoncentracji one znikają, jakby wyparowały.  
Trybiki w głowie Sherlocka ruszyły z zawrotną prędkością, kiedy próbował dojść do konkluzji. Trupy były z natury dosyć stacjonarnymi obiektami, nie mogły sobie tak po prostu opuszczać miejsca przestępstwa, ani tym bardziej nie mogły _parować_. Ktoś musiał im pomagać. Bardzo sprytny ktoś, skoro udało mu się wyprowadzić w pole cały departament obrony państwa. Ba, wprawił w zdziwienie samego Sherlocka, a to już coś.  
Tętno detektywa stopniowo przyspieszało - znalazł się w swoim żywiole. Zamyślił się do tego stopnia, że nie słyszał, co mówi Lynch, dopóki szofer nie potrącił go w ramię.  
\- Co? - wypalił, wyrwany z kontekstu.  
\- Powiedziałem - odparł urażony agent - że wszystkie dokumenty dostaniesz jutro, razem z aktami sprawy i niezbędnymi numerami telefonów. Zostaniesz tutaj, w twojej nowej kwaterze, której, jak się zapewne domyślasz, nie wolno ci opuszczać bez zgody góry. Wszystkie twoje posunięcia muszą być autoryzowane.  
Sherlock był już szczerze zirytowany paplaniną Lyncha (z niezprecyzowanych przyczyn przypominał mu Andersona), więc podszedł na środek pokoju i bezceremonialnie wyprowadził stamtąd agenta, który był chwilowo zajęty zachłystywaniem się z oburzenia. Wypchnął go za próg i uśmiechnął się cynicznie.  
\- Wspaniale - rzucił. - Przyślijcie z tym tałatajstwem kogoś nieco mniej denerwującego. Najlepiej z samego rana.  
Łaskawie obdarzył mężczyzn ostatnim kpiącym uśmiechem i bezczelnie zatrzasnął im drzwi przed nosem. Cienkie deski przepuściły do pokoju soczystą wiązankę z ust agenta, jednak Sherlock absolutnie się nią nie przejął. Ułożył się wygodnie na czarnym fotelu i złożył dłonie przy twarzy. John nazywał to efekciarską pozą myśliciela, ale detektyw ani myślał porzucać tego zwyczaju. Skupił się na sprawie. To znaczy próbował skupić, bo otrzymał haniebnie mało danych. Bazując na takim skąpym zasobie nie potrafił niczego wydedukować, oprócz faktu, że ma do czynienia z kolejnym psychopatą, który uwielbiał się popisywać. Z jednej strony narastała w nim frustracja, że nie może wysnuć dalszych wniosków, a z drugiej robił się coraz bardziej podekscytowany. Przestępca wydawał się inteligentnym przeciwnikiem, a na dodatek bardzo frapującym. "Trafił swój na swego", pomyślał Sherlock, po czym zdecydował, że pójdzie spać.

*

Brak gosposi odczuł już rano, kiedy przyszło mu własnoręcznie robić śniadanie. Przeżuwał w spokoju kanapkę, kiedy drzwi do pokoju otwarły się z rozmachem. Sherlock siedział tyłem do wejścia, ale i tak wiedział, że Lynch był jednym z gości, więc westchnął cicho z dezaprobatą.  
\- Następnym razem zapukaj.  
Agent nie raczył odpowiedzieć, tylko skinął na asystenta, który z hukiem upuścił na stół pokaźną stertę papierów i kilka pudełek.  
\- To wszystkie dokumenty, których będziesz potrzebował. Zapoznaj się z nimi jak najszybciej.  
Tak na prawdę Sherlock chciał zapoznać się z nimi już w tej chwili, ale postanowił dzielnie znieść wizytę agentów.  
\- A to jest młodszy agent Russo - powiedział Lynch, wskazując na piegowatego młodzieńca w odrobinę znoszonym garniturze. - Odpowie na wszystkie twoje pytania dotyczące sprawy.  
\- Świetnie, czyli możesz już sobie iść? - detektyw zapytał agenta z miną niewiniątka. Odcień twarzy Lyncha zauważalnie zbliżył się do czerwonego.  
\- Nie, nie mogę - wycedził.  
\- Właściwie, to ja mu mogę wszystko wytłumaczyć - wtrącił Russo.  
Lynch nabrał powietrza, popatrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego i dał za wygraną.  
\- Staw się w centrum dowodzenia o 12 - rzucił do młodszego agenta i wyszedł, ponownie trzaskając drzwiami.  
Sherlock uśmiechną się triumfalnie, po czym obrócił się do rozmówcy i popatrzył na niego wyczekująco. Russo speszył się odrobinę, ale, jak na ambitnego młodszego agenta przystało, ogarnął się i zaczął tłumaczyć sprawę.  
\- No więc, panie Holmes, w tej teczce są udokumentowane wszystkie przypadki z tej 'serii' - powiedział, podsuwając w stronę Sherlocka granatowy arkusz. - W tej tutaj mamy dane o wszystkich organizacjach przestępczych na terenie kraju. Dalej są informacje o politykach, przedsiębiorcach i innych wpływowych osobach, a także mapy, rozkłady i generalnie wszystko, czego mógłby pan potrzebować. Tutaj z kolei - powiedział, otwierając pierwsze pudełko - jest system łączności. Powinien pan nosić go cały czas, dzięki temu będziemy na bieżąco a pańskimi odkryciami.  
Sherlock wyjął z opakowania malutką słuchawkę i obrócił ją w palcach. Nie zamierzał nosić jej zbyt długo, bo bycie pod stałym podsłuchem raczej mu nie odpowiadało, ale teraz grzecznie zamontował urządzenie w uchu.  
Russo tymczasem rozparcelował drugą paczkę, w której kryły się dwa nośniki pamięci z wejściami dostosowanymi do telefonu detektywa.  
\- Na tym znajdują się wszystkie niezbędne numery - powiedział agent, wskazując na pierwsze urządzenie - a na tym dane z teczek, jeżeli wolałby pan wersję elektroniczną.  
Sherlock podejrzewał, że znajduje się na nich także oprogramowanie namierzające, żeby detektyw-więzień przypadkiem się nie zgubił, ale nie miał wyjścia. Podłączył do telefonu oba nośniki po kolei, po czym zaczął przeglądać świeżo zdobyte kontakty. Były wśród nich między innymi numery Lyncha i kilku starszych rangą osób z oddziału oraz telefony do policji, oddziału SWAT czy nawet kilku taksówek, ale nie było tam numeru Russo. Jako że młodszy agent wydawał się całkiem nieirytującym typem, Sherlock postanowił (nie żeby na złość Lynchowi) zapisać go w kontaktach i olać całą resztę.  
\- Twój numer? - zwrócił się do rozmówcy.  
\- Och, proszę sobie nie zawracać nim głowy, panie Holmes, raczej nie będzie panu potrzebny. I tak ma pan się w pierwszej kolejności kontaktować z agentem Lynchem - powiedział Russo, mierzwiąc w zakłopotaniu i tak już potargane włosy.  
\- Nalegam.  
Agent westchnął i poddańczym tonem wyrecytował numer.  
\- I nazywasz się...?  
\- Ion. Ion Russo.  
\- Wspaniale. Zapoznam się dzisiaj z tymi papierami, dostarczcie mi jeszcze jakieś rozmówki angielsko-rumuńskie i będzie się można zabrać do roboty - powiedział Sherlock.  
\- Jak sobie pan życzy - odparł Ion i zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia. Nagle zamarł, podobnie jak detektyw, kiedy w ich słuchawkach rozległ się wzburzony głos.  
\- Kolejny wypadek. Wysłaliśmy po was samochód, radziłbym się pospieszyć, zanim znowu porozkradają trupy!  
Mężczyźni popatrzyli po sobie i bez słowa ruszyli biegiem do wyjścia - jeden przestraszony, drugi podekscytowany. Kiedy wypadli z budynku, na ulicy z piskiem opon zatrzymało się czarne volvo. Sherlock i Ion wpakowali się do środka, po czym samochód odjechał równie szybko, jak przyjechał.

Niecałe 10 minut później zatrzymali się przed bramą opuszczonej fabryki Rocar. Stał już tam drugi służbowy samochód, którego załoga w postaci Lyncha i dwóch innych agentów forsowała zamknięte na kłódkę ogrodzenie z siatki. Po chwili kłódka dała za wygraną i wszyscy pobiegli na tyły zabudowań, gdzie zgłoszono wypadek.  
Faktycznie, 'wypadek' był, i to bardzo malowniczy. Na starym parkingu leżało 6 osób, porozrzucanych w dziwny sposób. Powierzchnia betonu była czerwona od krwi, która rozbryzgała się też na białym samochodzie dostawczym. Wszyscy zamarli, ciszę zakłócało jedynie odległe wycie syreny nadjeżdżającego radiowozu.  
Sherlock spiął się w sobie - jeżeli trupy miały zniknąć, musi to zobaczyć, i żadna eksplozja go od tego nie odciągnie.  
\- Stójcie gdzie stoicie i obserwujcie sytuację - polecił agentom, po czym powoli zaczął przesuwać się w stronę pierwszego ciała, blondwłosej kobiety leżącej twarzą do dołu. Z tej perspektywy nie widział żadnych ran, niczego, co mogłoby doprowadzić do śmierci.  
Kiedy podszedł na odległość 2 metrów, dodatkowo się skupił. Co właściwie mogłoby tu wybuchnąć?  
Jego wzrok padł na samochód.  
 _O nie._

Powietrzem targnęła ogłuszająca eksplozja, kiedy biały van wyleciał w powietrze. Sherlock odruchowo zasłonił ręką twarz, ale zanim zdążył ukryć głowę, zamarł zaskoczony i poleciał na ziemię, pchnięty podmuchem powietrza.  
Samochód nie wybuchł tak po prostu.  
Szalejące płomienie, które zawsze towarzyszyły tego rodzaju eksplozjom, tym razem były _niebieskie_.

W kolorze chłodnego błękitu z przebłyskami zieleni, jak woda w Morzu Północnym, ale tak gorące, że końce włosów nad czołem Sherlocka zaskwierczały i pozwijały się od temperatury.   
Sherlock zamrugał oczami, żeby pozbyć się z nich widma po tak jasnym świetle. Oszołomiony wstał i zastygł w zszokowanej pozie.  
Trupów nie było.  
Jedyne, co zostało na umazanym krwią betonie, to napis wykonany sadzą.

 _Witaj w grze_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jako że z natury (chociaż nie z wykształcenia) jestem humanem, mój mózg bardzo nalegał na fabułę, tak bardzo, że nawet nie zdążyłam jeszcze wcisnąć tutaj Lokiego. ;_; Obiecuję, że z czasem proporcje się pozmieniają :D
> 
> P.S. Dzisiaj odkryłam, że w tagach było James Bond/Q. Nie wiem, jak to się tam znalazło, ale aż takich ambicji nie mam, żeby się porywać na trzy fandomy naraz XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za zastój, ale rozumiecie, wakacje :D  
> Mam nadzieję, że poznajecie tajemniczego jegomościa od wybuchów... :>  
> P.S. AO3 psuje mi składnię tekstu, jeżeli wszystko okaże się zbitą w kupę masą bez akapitów, to uwierzcie, na prawdę nie moja wina :c

Wciąż ogłuszony eksplozją Sherlock w milczeniu przyglądał się napisowi. _Witaj w grze_. Wyglądało na to, że autor krwawej scenki dopiero się rozkręca, tak jakby niezwykle go to bawiło. Jakby ludzie byli tylko pionkami, które można zbić, aby do gry weszły potężniejsze figury. Ale Sherlock był dobry w szachy, i nie zamierzał dawać przeciwnikowi forów.  
Jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Normalnie w takich sytuacjach zaczynał od ciał, ale w tym wypadku jedyne, co zostało, to plamy krwi wsiąkające w beton. Z ich konturów detektyw łatwo wyczytał, że ofiary zginęły gwałtowną śmiercią na miejscu - poza paroma rozbryzgami w różnych miejscach, widać było, że krew płynęła z nieruchomych ciał, nie była nigdzie rozmazana, nawet przez najdrobniejsze konwulsje. Rozpryskana krew sugerowała ostrzał z broni palnej, ale Sherlock nie zauważył nigdzie łusek ani pocisków. Odpadała też broń biała, Holmes nie sądził, żeby ktoś (a nawet cała grupa "ktosiów") potrafił zadźgać sześcioro ludzi w tak 'elegancki' sposób.

Poza tym coś tu się jeszcze nie zgadało. Sherlock zacisnął powieki i przywołał obraz białej furgonetki. Oprócz błahego faktu, że samochód eksplodował niebiesko-zielonymi płomieniami, uwagę detektywa zwrócił model auta. Widział takie kiedyś na zlocie zabytkowych samochodów. Rocar T. V. 12. Były to furgonetki tak stare, że żadna z nich dawno już nie jeździła, a tu proszę, nówka sztuka przywiozła uczestników krwawego spektaklu. Przynajmniej taką wersję wstępnie ustalił Sherlock.  
W połączeniu z osobliwym kolorem płomieni (żaden ze znanych detektywowi związków chemicznych nie barwił płomienia na tak jaskrawy błękit ani zieleń, nawet azotan baru czy chlorek miedzi) całość tworzyła okropnie dziwne okoliczności. Sherlock zostawił agentom pobieranie próbek krwi i zaczął przyglądać się dokładniej miejscu wybuchu.  
Brak wraku samochodu był nie mniej dziwny od braku denatów. Poza tym Holmes ustalił, że furgonetka została wysadzona od środka - gdyby materiał wybuchowy znajdował się pod pojazdem, ślad po eksplozji byłby inny.  
Czarny napis, jak się okazało, nie był stricte narysowany sadzą, lecz tak jakby wypalony w betonie. Sherlock zastanawiał się, jakim narzędziem można w ogóle osiągnąć taki efekt, chociaż to akurat był jeden z mniejszych problemów. Mężczyzna potarł palcami jedną z liter i powąchał czarny proszek, ale nie wyczuł żadnych obcych zapachów. Skonfundowany, ściągnął brwi. Jeszcze nigdy nie przyszło mu borykać się z tak nielogiczną zagadką.

Kiedy został odwieziony spowrotem pod kwaterę, natychmiast wmaszerował do środka. Chciał przeanalizować wszystkie dane o mafiach i ugrupowaniach. Kiedy już zjechał windą na dół, odkrył, że ktoś (pewnie Ion) zostawił mu obiecane rozmówki angielsko-rumuńskie.  
Sherlock uruchomił ekspres do kawy i przeszedł do salonu. Zagłębił się w notatkach, ale nie mógł sie niczego doszukać. W spisie morderstw z ostatnich lat nie znalazł nic podobnego do obecnego przypadku (chociaż nie ominęło go też kilka ciekawostek, niektórych nawet bardzo krwawych). Rumunia okazała się też niezwykle uboga w zasoby przestępców-piromantów, więc nie było na czym zawiesić oka.  
Następnie detektyw stwierdził, że ekspert od wybuchów mógł zostać przez psychopatę zatrudniony, więc postanowił wyszukać w sieci potencjalnych podejrzanych.  
Nim jednak zdążył sięgnąć po telefon, zamarł zdziwiony - dobiegł go dziwny zapach. Trzeba dodać, że nie przyjemny.  
Jak na sławnego detektywa-konsultanta, haniebnie długo zajęło mu wykonkludowanie, że to kawa się przypala. Skoczył do kuchni jak oparzony. Zastały go tam kłęby ciemnego dymu wydobywające się z ciągle ogrzewanego szklanego dzbanka z kawą. To znaczy z jej pozostałościami, bo została tylko zwęglona warstwa osadu na dnie pobrudzonego sadzą naczynia. Sherlock szybko wyłączył urządzenie, przez ścierkę zdjął dzbanek i wstawił go do zlewu, po czym zalał strumieniem zimnej wody.  
Wyjątkowo głupie jak na geniusza.  
Ze zlewu buchnęło jeszcze więcej obrzydliwie cuchnącej pary, a dzbanek z głośnym trzaskiem pękł na trzy części. Sherlock miał już tego dosyć. Zgarnął telefon i wymaszerował z pomieszczenia, wyjechał windą na górę i wyszedł na zewnątrz, trzaskając drzwiami. Miał nadzieję rozsiąść się na ławeczce pod budynkiem, ale niestety ktoś wpadł na ten pomysł przed nim. Sherlock nie miał ochoty na towarzystwo, ale nie widział nigdzie dookoła miejsc siedzących, więc westchnął i siadł, odsuwając się od obcego tak daleko, jak tylko pozwalała mu długość ławki. Tajemniczy jegomość podniósł wzrok znad gazety i rzucił ciekawskie spojrzenie w stronę detektywa. Sherlock udał, że tego nie dostrzegł. Sam przyglądał się mężczyźnie kątem oka. Nieznajomy miał pociągłą twarz, czarne włosy do ramion i intensywnie zielone oczy. Ubrany był w poprzecierane szare jeansy i czarną skórzaną kurtkę. Sherlock uznał, że napatrzył się wystarczająco i wrócił do telefonu. W wyszukiwarce szybko znalazł strony najpopularniejszych okolicznych znawców materiałów wybuchowych. Wybrał numer pierwszego z kolei i zadzwonił. Niestety odpowiedziała mu automatyczna sekretarka, i to po rumuńsku. Sherlock postanowił się nie poddawać i zadzwonił pod inny numer. W tym momencie odezwał się telefon w kieszeni zielonookiego nieznajomego. Detektyw myślał, że to zbieg okoliczności, dopóki nie usłyszał miękkiego 'halo' zarówno ze słuchawki, jak i ze swojej prawej. Skonfundowany, opuścił telefon i otwarcie przyjrzał się mężczyźnie.

\- Pan Liam Taylor?

\- Najwyraźniej - odpowiedział nieznajomy, uśmiechając się figlarnie. - Czy mam przyjemność z Sherlockiem Holmesem? Wydaje mi się, że widziałem pana w gazecie.

\- Więc wie pan też pewnie, że jestem detektywem. - Sherlock postanowił nie owijać sprawy w bawełnę. - Czy sprzedawał pan ostatnio większe ilości materiałów wybuchowych?

\- Och, oczywiście że tak, na tym polega mój zawód - odpowiedział mężczyzna, nie rezygnując z uśmiechu. - Chodzi panu o jakieś konkretne zamówienie?

Sherlock zamyślił się na moment.

\- Niebieski płomień - rzucił. Oczy piromanty pojaśniały.

\- Niebieski ogień, to takie piękne. I takie kosztowne. - rzucił Taylor i zaśmiał się. - Więc, jeżeli miałem coś z tym wspólnego, to co?

Sherlocka niezbyt bawił figlarny ton nieznajomego.

\- Wtedy będziesz podejrzanym w sprawie - odpowiedział ozięble.

\- Nie ma potrzeby się unosić, co złego to nie ja. Nikomu nic takiego ostatnio nie sprzedawałem - powiedział zielonooki z niewinną minką. - Za to chętnie doradzę, jeżeli chodzi o cokolwiek związanego z wybuchami.

Detektyw doszedł do wniosku, że ekspert w tej dziedzinie mu się przyda. Nie chciał się do tego przed sobą przyznać, ale brakowało mu kogoś na miejsce Johna, a Liam wydawał się całkiem ciekawą osobą. Inna sprawa, że z lekka frustrującą, bo Sherlock miał problemy z dedukcją w jego przypadku - mężczyzna zachował pokerową twarz.

\- To się nawet dobrze składa. Będę chciał przebadać próbki sadzy, mam nadzieję, że mi pomożesz.

Detektyw wyciągnął rękę do mężczyzny.

\- Sherlock.

\- Liam - odpowiedział zielonooki, podając dłoń. Popatrzyli sobie w oczy, nawzajem się oceniając. Sherlock, o dziwo, uznał, że może to być całkiem ciekawa znajomość. Uznał też, że na pewno nie ma to związku z tymi niesamowicie zielonymi oczami. Przecież sławny detektyw-konsultant nie ocenia ludzi po kolorze tęczówek. Oderwał od nich wzrok i schował ręce do kieszeni płaszcza.

\- Próbki dostarczę jutro, muszę tylko znać adres.

Liam uśmiechnął się i wskazał budynek na przeciwko mieszkania Sherlocka.

\- No tak. Przynajmniej nie mam daleko.

Detektyw odchrząknął, skinął głową na pożegnanie i wrócił do apartamentu. Miał niedosyt kofeiny (chociaż nie miał pojęcia, jak teraz zaparzy kawę) i musiał przeszukiwać akta dalej, w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek tropu. Wszedł do kuchni i skrzywił się. No tak, mógł włączyć wentylację _zanim_ wyszedł. Zrezygnowany, zrobił to teraz i zaczął przyglądać się kawałkom brudnego dzbanka w zlewie. Nie trzeba było być detektywem, żeby wiedzieć, że jest nie do uratowania, więc Sherlock wyrzucił całość do kosza. W pomieszczeniu i tak śmierdziało, więc odpalił papierosa. Nikotyna całkiem dobrze zastępowała kofeinę. Zaciągnął się dymem i zaczął przechadzać się tam i z powrotem. Nienawidził tego uczucia. Nienawidził chwil, kiedy nie miał pojęcia, co dalej robić. W końcu, zrezygnowany, usiadł z niedopałkiem papierosa w zębach i zabrał się za rozmówki. Spragniony informacji mózg chłonął słówka w zawrotnym wręcz tempie. Kiedy w końcu przysnął z nosem w książce (otwartej na ostatnich stronach), śniły mu się rumuńskie znaki drogowe, zasady tworzenia czasu przeszłego i zielone oczy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straaasznie przepraszam za tak długą przerwę, jestem okropna :

-Ceea ce este... - wymruczał potwornie zaspany Sherlock, zanim przestawił się z powrotem na angielski. Podniósł się z kanapy, pozwalając by książka zsunęła się z jego piersi na podłogę. Przeciągnął ręką po skołtunionych włosach, robiąc na nich jeszcze większy bałagan. Jęknął i poszedł do kuchni robić kawę.  
 _Cholera_ , pomyślał, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że ekspres wczoraj marnie zakończył egzystencję. Obrócił się na pięcie i poszedł wziąć prysznic. Stał pod strumieniem gorącej wody stopniowo budząc się po kiepsko przespanej nocy. Kiedy w końcu się ogarnął, zrobił sobie śniadanie i zapalił papierosa. Cóż, może wentylacja działała, ale w kuchni dalej śmierdziało, więc nie widział przeszkód.  
Detektyw postanowił zrobić dzisiaj wywiad środowiskowy i zapoznać się z okolicznymi bezdomnymi. Byli nieocenioną pomocą w większości przypadków, a że Sherlockowi chwilowo urwał się trop, uznał tą opcję za wyjątkowo dobrą. Nałożył płaszcz i wyjechał windą na górę, przemaszerował przez hol, wyszedł na zewnątrz i potknął się o ciało leżące pod progiem.  
 _Co do..._ zachłysnął się Sherlock, zaskoczony zarówno widokiem trupa, jak i stanem, w którym denat się znajdował. Mianowicie odsłonięta pierś mężczyzny była okrutnie pocięta, a twarz sina. Detektyw momentalnie ochłonął, jak gdyby trup był standardowym zamiennikiem porannej gazety - w końcu był profesjonalistą. Trybiki w głowie Sherlocka zaskoczyły i rozpoczął się proces dedukcji.  
Sina i obrzmiała twarz mężczyzny wskazywała uduszenie, ale Sherlock nie znalazł nigdzie śladów dłoni lub jakiegokolwiek paska. Możliwe wydawało się udławienie, ale przeczucie mówiło detektywowi, że to mało prawdopodobne. Poza tym bardziej interesujące były rany na torsie denata - nie były to zwykłe rany cięte.  
Układały się w napis.

_Premiera się odbyła, czas na akt pierwszy_

Sherlock zmrużył oczy. - A więc mamy do czynienia z amatorem teatru - wymruczał sam do siebie. Wyciągnął telefon i wybrał numer Iona. Nie obchodziło go ani trochę, że powinien był poinformować o sprawie kogoś wyższego rangą.  


\- Mamy kolejnego trupa, przyślijcie kogoś z prosektorium - rzucił w stronę słuchawki, kiedy tylko usłyszał głos agenta.  


\- Trupa? Ale jak to ko...  


\- Pod moją kwaterą. Czekam - powiedział Sherlock i przerwał połączenie. Schował telefon do kieszeni i zajął się obserwacją ran. Ich brzegi były czyste, ale nadpalone, co wskazywało na użycie rozgrzanego noża. Jednakże długość napisu kazała przypuszczać, że ów nóż albo ktoś co chwilę rozgrzewał od nowa, albo narzędzie posiadało stały dopływ ciepła. Można więc obstawiać lutownicę z krawędzią tnącą, albo wyjątkowo cierpliwego i sadystycznego psychopatę, któremu chciałoby się bawić w podgrzewanie ostrza. Sherlock pochylił się nad trupem i odciągnął mu brodę do tyłu. Tak jak podejrzewał, przełyk był czysty, co rzucało jeszcze więcej cienia na sprawę. Przeklął pod nosem i pomyślał, że pomoc Johna byłaby teraz bardzo użyteczna. John... Nie. Nie wolno mu było już o nim myśleć. Trzeba się skoncentrować na sprawie. 

Co nie jest łatwe, kiedy za plecami wyje pięć syren policyjnych radiowozów. Sherlock przewrócił oczami i popatrzył pogardliwie na parkujące samochody policji i służb wewnętrznych. _Chciałem tylko kogoś z prosektorium_ , pomyślał zirytowany detektyw. Kiedy z pierwszego pojazdu wyskoczył Lynch, Sherlock, któremu najwyraźniej zebrało się dzisiaj na wspominki, pomyślał, że na prawdę wolałby Gary'ego. Znaczy jak-mu-tam Lestrade'a. Niestety, zamiast tego w stronę detektywa zmierzał pospiesznie zaczerwieniony agent, za którym truchtem biegł zmieszany Russo.

\- Mówiłem mu, żeby dzwonił do pana, ale...

\- Cicho! Holmes, można wiedzieć, dlaczego twój nadajnik nie jest włączony? I dlaczego informujesz o sprawie Russo?!

\- Och, zapomniałem o nadajniku - odpowiedział z niewinną miną Sherlock. - Nie powinieneś się raczej zainteresować trupem?

Sherlock przesunął się i wskazał na ciało.

\- Zanieście go do mnie i przyślijcie mi kogoś do badań.

\- Nie poczuwaj się aż tak bardzo. Zabieramy go do głównego laboratorium, tam odbędzie się sekcja zwłok.

\- Ach tak? - wycedził Sherlock. - I wy chcecie rozwiązać tę sprawę? Jadę z wami.

Lynch nie odpowiedział i skinął na swoich ludzi. Ci oznaczyli miejsce zbrodni i zapakowali ciało do samochodu. Druga ekipa badała teren dookoła; pobierali odciski palców z wszystkich możliwych powierzchni i szukali śladów stóp. Jeszcze inni rozeszli się, szukając ewentualnych świadków. Na pierwszego podejrzanego trafili wręcz od razu - z kamienicy na przeciwko wyszedł zainteresowany hałasem Liam. Natychmiast przyczepiło się do niego dwóch funkcjonariuszy, zasypując go pytaniami. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zniesmaczonego - _jak w ogóle można go posądzać o morderstwo?_ Odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania pogardliwym tonem, podpisał zeznania i podszedł do czarno-żółtej taśmy, która drgała pod wpływem wiatru, rozwieszona na słupkach dookoła wejścia do mieszkania Holmesa.

\- Następny? - zapytał, wskazując na sylwetkę człowieka narysowaną białą kredą na chodniku.  


-Tak... Właściwie, mógłbyś się temu przyjrzeć, ktoś tu się znowu bawił ogniem.  


\- Holmes! Nie wolno ci ujawniać postronnym akt sprawy! - wtrącił się Lynch. - Proszę opuścić miejsce zbrodni! - krzyknął w stronę Taylora, który bezpardonowo przecisnął się pod taśmą.  


\- Wolno mi. To mój pomocnik od spraw materiałów wybuchowych. I w ogóle. W Londynie miałem chociaż Watsona, bo ta banda patałachów z policji nie potrafiła niczego ogarnąć, to tutaj nie będę pracował sam - powiedział Sherlock, który właściwie nie miał nic przeciwko samotnej pracy, ale po pierwsze, uwielbiał robić na złość Lynchowi, a po drugie, taki Taylor mógłby być całkiem przydatny. - Chodź, zobaczysz trupa - rzucił do Liama. Ten uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, minął czerwonego (jak zwykle) ze złości Lyncha i podszedł z detektywem do furgonetki. Holmes zamaszystym ruchem ściągnął czarną folię przykrywającą denata. Liam nachylił się nad ciałem, zaciekawiony. Sherlock zauważył, że wśród emocji na twarzy pirotechnika ani razu nie pojawił się strach, obrzydzenie ani inne odczucie towarzyszące zazwyczaj ludziom oglądającym pokiereszowane ciała. Przeciwnie, Taylor wyglądał, jakby cieszył się z odmiany od codziennej rutyny.

Sherlock uznał, że zdecydowanie polubił Liama.

Taylor przyglądał się ranom, przesuwając po nich palcem. Na jego twarzy przez ułamek sekundy widać było dziwny uśmiech - Sherlock nie był pewny, czy sobie tego nie uroił. Liam tymczasem pochylił się i powąchał rany, wywołując solidne zniesmaczenie u obserwujących go z tyłu policjantów. 

\- Nic tu nie ma, żadnej substancji palnej, nie jest to też żaden kwas higroskopijny. Po prostu ktoś się dobrze bawił - stwierdził mężczyzna.

\- O, proszę. Na kwasach też się znasz? - zapytał Sherlock, unosząc brew z uśmiechem.

\- Oczywiście - rzucił Liam. Detektywowi spodobała się ta odpowiedź. Odkąd przed chwilą porównał Liama do Johna, uznał, że koniecznie potrzebuje asystenta. Konkretnie Liama.

\- Nie chciałbyś mi generalnie towarzyszyć w tej sprawie? - zapytał.

\- Już myślałem, że nie zapytasz. Masz pojęcie, jakie nudne jest życie pirotechnika? Oprócz zaopatrywania sylwestrów, wysadzania dziur w ziemi pod fundamenty i okazjonalnych zamówień praktycznie nie mam nic do roboty.

\- Świetnie. W takim razie jedziesz z nami - rzucił Sherlock i nie czekając na odpowiedź odwrócił się do agentów.

\- Jedziemy do laboratorium, zostawcie to śledczych i się zbierajcie.

Detektyw przykrył denata folią, zatrzasnął drzwi samochodu i skierował się do pojazdu przeznaczonego dla niego, Liam poszedł za nim. Wsiedli do środka i wkrótce karawana ruszyła. Kiedy obaj mężczyźni usiedli wygodnie, Liam odgarnął z twarzy pasmo niesfornych czarnych włosów i spojrzał z ciekawością na nowego partnera.

\- Więc za co cię tu przysłali? Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach z własnej woli by tu nie przyjechał...

\- Och, to ściśle tajne, więc na pewno już o tym słyszałeś. Zastrzeliłem kryminalistę - powiedział niewinnym tonem Sherlock.

\- Faktycznie, coś mi się obiło o uszy. Podobno to był psychol, nie? Więc nie powinni byli cię aż tak karać. Poza tym, jak to ujął Dostoyevski, wielkie umysły są moralnie uprawnione do łamania prawa w imię idei - rzucił przekornie Liam. Sherlock spoważniał.

\- Magnussen również był wielkim umysłem, a teraz nie żyje. Są źli i dobrzy, tylko czasami ciężko stwierdzić, kto jest kim... - powiedział, przypominając sobie ostatnią rozmowę z Moriartym przed jego 'śmiercią'.

Uśmiech zmył się z twarzy Liama. Brwi ściągnęły się nad zielonymi oczami, kiedy zaczął rozmyślać nad słowami Sherlocka. Drugi mężczyzna widział, że jego wypowiedź wzbudziła intensywniejsze przemyślenia niż zakładał, ale stwierdził, że nie będzie dopytywać. Może kiedy indziej, jak lepiej pozna "nowego Johna". Chyba, że sam się wcześniej domyśli.  
Resztę drogi przejechali w milczeniu.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, załoga wytaszczyła trupa z furgonetki i przeniosła go do laboratorium. Za nimi, jak dwa nietoperze (obaj czarnowłosi, no i los chciał, że obaj ubrani na czarno) sunęli detektyw ze świeżo mianowanym asystentem. Obiektywnym okiem trzeba przyznać, że prezentowali się wyjątkowo efektownie. A już na pewno trzeba było im oddać, że byli duetem o najostrzejszych kościach policzkowych w całej Rumunii. I pewnie Europie. Niestety jednak kości policzkowe (ani żadne inne) nie są zbyt pomocne w rozwiązywaniu zagadek kryminalnych, toteż panowie pofatygowali się do prosektorium aby porozmawiać z lekarzem. To znaczy wydać mu polecenia.

\- Zbadaj mu przełyk - rzucił Sherlock na wejściu. - Zobacz, czy się czymś nie udławił, a jak nie, to dlaczego mógł się udusić. Zrób też wymaz ran, może będą ślady użytego metalu. No i sprawdź odciski palców na ciele.

Lekarz skinął głową i zabrał się do pracy. Podobna sekcja trwa dużo czasu, więc Sherlock postanowił załatwić sprawy z agentami i wrócić do mieszkania - w końcu dalej nie zrealizował porannego planu odnalezienia miejscowych bezdomnych. Razem z milczącym Liamem przeszli do kwatery głównej jednostki dowodzącej, jasnego pomieszczenia wypchanego monitorami i różnego rodzaju aparaturą. W środku siedział Lynch (wyjątkowo nie wyglądający na zdenerwowanego - raczej nie na długo, skoro pojawił się detektyw), Russo z notatnikiem w ręce i kilkoro innych agentów.

\- Będę czekał na wyniki w mieszkaniu - oznajmił Sherlock. Prześlijcie mi je jak tylko będą gotowe, wtedy podejmę trop.

\- W porządku, dopilnuję tego - odpowiedział Ion znad notatek.

\- Zostaną doręczone - potwierdził Lynch. - I bądź łaskaw włączyć nadajnik - dodał, mrużąc oczy.

Sherlock uruchomił urządzenie ostentacyjnie przewracając oczami i wyszedł z pomieszczenia - nie miał ochoty na kłótnie. 

\- Mógłbyś zadzwonić po taksówkę? - zapytał Liama. Nie sądził, żeby agenci przygotowali dla nich samochód powrotny (miał rację).

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział z uśmiechem mężczyzna. Wydawałoby się, że bardzo przypadła mu do gustu zabawa w asystenta.

Wkrótce taryfa nadjechała i mężczyźni wsiedli do samochodu. Sherlock był ciekawy toku myślenia Liama, toteż zaczął go wypytywać o podejrzenia dotyczące sprawy.

\- Jak myślisz, o co chodziło z tą premierą i aktem pierwszym?

\- Cóż, nie jestem pewien, nie widziałem sprawy od początku. Ale to zdecydowanie wygląda, jakby morderca dopiero się rozkręcał, jakby główna część show miała dopiero nastąpić - odpowiedział lekko zamyślony Liam. 

\- Jego pierwszą wiadomością było "Witaj w grze" - oznajmił detektyw. - Masz rację, kimkolwiek jest podejrzany, tworzy jakieś chore przedstawienie. Jestem pewien, że czeka nas kilka gwoździ programu. I że raczej nie spodobają się one wymiarowi sprawiedliwości - powiedział, po czym obydwoje się roześmiali. Sherlock przeczuwał też, że na ów akt pierwszy nie będzie trzeba długo czekać - psychopaci tacy jak ten, z którym mieli do czynienia nie lubią, kiedy się o nich zapomina. Stopniowo budują napięcie, tworzą wątki, plotą sieć i nieuchronnie dążą do kulminacji, w której prezentują pełnię swoich możliwości. Chcą pokazać się światu, zatryumfować. Chcą wywoływać skrajne emocje, osaczać umysły. I zrobią wszystko, żeby osiągnąć swój cel na jak najszerszą skalę - Sherlock przeczuwał, że jakkolwiek sprawa się nie potoczy, na pewno będzie miała teatralny rozmach.

Jedno było pewne - spektakl zakończy się oszałamiającym finałem.


End file.
